Hope in Time
by sweetpea3396
Summary: The Light has lost and everyone in the Order is dead except Hermione. She is sent back in time to the Marauders Era in order to save the future of the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea that she was the sole survivor of the Golden Trio had begun to seep in. Anger replaced the anguish**

**and began to bubble up inside her and overtake her body. She was determined: she would destroy Voldemort if**

**it was the last thing she did. He had taken away everything that mattered to her, and he would pay the price.**

**She would do anything to destroy Voldemort and take everything from him just like he had to her. All she had**

**left was what was in her beaded bag containing a few beaten up and burnt pictures of her loved ones that had**

**now left her, her wand, her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and other books, Ron's old quidditich uniform ( which**

**Ron had made her carry for luck) ,Harry's invisibility cloak, and the Marauders Map. She continued to walk**

**through the destruction. She could start to feel the pain that seemed to be in all her body, probably as a result**

**of the Crucio she was struck with several times during battle. She realized her head was bleeding, her leg felt**

**like it was broken, and she couldn't move the fingers in her right hand.**

**She spotted a light nearby; she immediately tensed up and gripped her wand fiercely in front of her as she**

**walked silently forward. She saw a shadow pass by the light and spun around preparing the possible spells in**

**her head. The light was coming from what used to be Dumbledore's office. Hermione hesitantly made her way**

**up the stairs preparing her for the worst. There, sitting upon one of the many shelves was a stone, the**

**resurrection stone. It was giving off an intensely bright light that blinded her as she walked towards it. She **

**reached out to grab it, and immediately after grazing it with her fingers it sucked her in like a portkey. Only**

**after seconds of spinning and turning through what seemed like space itself did she finally feel her back hit**

**solid ground. She looked around rubbing her head softly. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a**

**white room that seemed to go on forever and no one in site. And like someone else was controlling her, she**

**pushed herself up off the floor and began to wonder around having no idea where she was headed. She spotted**

**a lamppost standing by itself amidst all the white not too far away. After coming closer she realized there was**

**a man standing underneath it, unmoving. Her breath hitched and she could no longer feel her heart beating.**

**She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be, it wasn't possible. The mystery man was Dumbledore, her dead**

**headmaster, the man who used to be the most powerful wizard ever. She had become so angry with him**

**during her time on the run for putting Harry through such things. She was angry at Dumbledore for**

**succumbing to darkness with Grindlewald while still expecting them to risk their lives for the light. He had kept**

**secrets from Harry that he never should have and caused him so much pain. But upon seeing the headmaster,**

**all her anger vanished and was replaced with a mixture of disbelief and happiness. Not knowing what had **

**come over her she ran towards him, embracing him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.**

**"Hermione" he spoke in a gentle voice. She pulled back staring at him.**

**"How is this possible? Where am I? How are you here? Am I dead? Is this a dream?" The questions poured out of her.**

**"No, you are not dreaming nor are you dead, but you _are_ in the land of the dead," he stated solemnly.**

**She must be going insane, she thought. "What is the land of the dead? How did I get here?"**

**Dumbledore looked somewhat amusedly at the blubbering girl and replied "The stone brought you here." And **

**before she could interject, he held up his hand to stop her and continued, "I know what you're thinking, but **

**the resurrection stone has changed. In light of all the deaths the power of the stone has changed. It usually **

**brings the dead to the living but since so many have died, it brings the living to the dead."**

**Hermione's mind was spinning comprehending all she had just been told.**

**"Hermione Granger, you have been chosen, the fate of the wizarding world now rests on your shoulders."**

**_This must be some kind of joke! Everyone is dead; the wizarding world's fate has already been decided. They lost, and everyone was gone. _**

**"This present that you know is not permanent, it can always be changed, but it takes somebody of great courage and strength. That somebody is you."**

**_I would do anything, anything to save the ones I loved and the rest of the world form this fate, but Dumbledore is dead, and this must be a trap. But if it was then why hadn't they killed her already?_**

**"Hermione I know you are hesitant, and you have been through more than anyone should ever have to, and I ask too much of you, but would you be willing to save the world if it meant giving up all you've ever known?"**

**_Of course I would. I would do anything_.**

**"That's what I thought. You are such a Gryffindor and we all owe you our lives. You will be sent back twenty years in order to stop this all from happening from the beginning. "**

**_What? Is that even possible? 20 years …that is when Harry's parents were at school. Oh god…. I will do it. I will do anything...You have to be strong Hermione._**

**"Then it is settled, farewell and good luck"**

**And with that, a blinding light took over Hermione, and she feel into darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

The bright light burned her skin as it struck against her, her eyes wrinkled together desperately trying to keep it out. Her heart beat had worked up to her head and it felt like her brain was pounding against her skull. Realization struck her, and she remembered what had just taken place. With energy she did not know she possessed she quickly shot up only to realize after it was probably a mistake. Her whole body was aching and she had become so dizzy she could no longer see. She desperately tried to move but her body was not cooperating rendering it impossible. After her vision had cleared she took a quick survey of her surroundings, searching for any clue that she had succeeded in going back it time. She immediately recognized the skinny metal bed frame, the huge and numerous windows, and the shockingly white walls. She was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. It was strange seeing it so new and intact after just seeing it in shambles. Apparently, having heard the commotion, a younger and concerned looking Madam Promfrey appeared around the curtain. She looked at Hermione with a mixture of shock and concern.

"Miss what are you trying to do, you must lie down and rest while I get the headmaster" she stated very sternly, clear that she was not in the mood for nonsense, and with that she ran out of the room.

Reluctantly Hermione laid her head back down but her senses were on high alert almost sick from the anxiety she was feeling. She internally sighed in relief knowing it had worked; the only problem now was getting the younger Dumbledore to believe her. She gathered enough courage to look down at herself and quickly the pain inducing injuries that she must have recently acquired though most would not be able to see the new wounds due to the fact that body was mutilated with old scars that she had procured from multiple duels and a great deal of torture. The particularly long and ugly looking scar that started from her left hip and ended above her right eyebrow she could thank Lucius Malfoy for. Long ago had she given up in trying to cover them up, knowing no concealment charm could cover up scars inflicted with such dark magic. Footsteps could then be heard approaching the big dark doors leading into the hospital, they only stopped for a second , in what seemed like hesitation before continuing forward and opening the doors. The doors of the wing then promptly burst open and in came and younger looking Dumbledore hurrying into the room with a Madam Promfrey not too far behind. She took a moment to look over him. He still had a long white beard though it was shorter, he had wrinkles that she believed were caused by worry, but he still had an air of knowing and mystery that she had always known to follow him. He quickly approached, he long dark blue cloak billowing behind him, the end of her bed and spoke in a gentle but serious tone, his eyes holding the twinkle Hermione hadn't seen in a long time.

"Miss, you are in Hogwarts School of Magic, Do you mind sharing with us how you managed to get here, and in such a state".

"Professor Sir, may I speak with you alone?"

"Of course, if you will excuse us Madam Promfrey" who nodded quickly, excused herself, and scurried off to check on Hermione's potions.

"Professor, I am Hermione Granger, and I am from the future"

/

He did not recoil in shock like she had expected nor did he immediately deem her insane. He simply replied in a serious voice. "Well, Ms. Granger, you know time is a thing not to be meddled with."

"I know sir, and I would never had done it unless important but the light has lost and everyone is dead, so you sent me here to fix things" Dumbledore's eyes darkened and that mischievous twinkle was momentarily lost.

"Well, it is our job to fix things then, it is crucial that no one else finds out where you are from and that you blend in, so I offer you to stay at Hogwarts …you will still be able to help of course, just from here" Dumbledore added when he saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"You believe me?" She spoke the disbelief evident in her voice.

"Of course dearie I didn't doubt at all….and I am very skilled at Occumlency you know"

Hermione broke out into a huge grin. He believed her, he really did and she was going to stay at Hogwarts. It was going much better than Hermione imagined.

"I would love to professor but how will I explain my presence here to the other students?"

"Well, you are obviously very skilled or you would not be here, so how would you like to become the new DADA professor? " Then look on her face was all the answer Dumbledore needed.

"Sir… I would love to, I am so honored that you asked me"

"Then it is settled, you can be my niece that has come to teach DADA and you were tutored privately your whole life"

"That's brilliant sir"

"We'll let me show you to your new quarters and then we can get your other things from Hogsmeade"

"Oh Thank you sir, I wouldn't let you down" For the first time in a long time Hermione felt almost happy, she was going to be a teacher, a teacher! She could hardly contain her joy as she followed Dumbledore down the hall. There was still hope.

/

Today was the day all of the students would be arriving and Hermione was a nervous as could be. She would meet her best friend Harry Potter's parents, Remus who was like her father, and Sirus who she had become close to, all who were dead. She would also meet Peter Pettigrew which would be the reason

For Lily Evans and James Potter's death and Sirus' 13 years in Azkaban. She felt selfish being the one to meet Harry's parents and wished he could be here but, it just made her more determined to save them. Hermione and Dumbledore had concocted a story explaining Hermione's presence, she was Dumbledore's niece who was now her to become DADA professor and learn from her uncle. Over the remainder of the summer Hermione had gotten to know the teachers pretty well though none of them were aware of her situation expect for Minerva. She had been cold towards Hermione and so both Dumbledore and Hermione thought it best to let her know. Minnie had now taken Hermione under her wing and they had grown very close. Dumbledore had spent the summer gathering people and beginning to form the original Order of the Phoenix. Hermione made her way to the Great Hall and she walked in and down to the teachers table. Everyone greeted her as she took her seat and Minnie gave her an encouraging smile. The Great Hall's doors opened cheerful voices and laughter filled the air. The students had arrived. All the tables filled up as the students sat down in their designated houses. Her eyes immediately searched the Gryffindor house and her breath caught in her throat. She saw them the marauders, Remus looked so young and full of life nothing like the ragged man she had known in her time. James looked so much like Harry it made her want to cry and Sirus, well Sirus; he looked happy and was definitely one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She then started searching for Peter but he was nowhere to be seen, good, she didn't know if she could handle seeing him too. Dumbledore stood and he voice boomed out.

"Welcome Students to another great year at Hogwarts. As Darkness tries to penetrate the castle from the outside it is important that the houses stick to together in order to fight these dark forces." There was an eerie silence throughout the hall as the students thought about what the headmaster had just said.

"This year I am also pleased to announce we have a new DADA teacher Professor Dumbledore, my niece, please give her a warm welcome." Hermione stood up slowly as the hall's entire gaze turned toward her, she tried to not to blush a deep red determined to show these kids that she meant business. Being as young as she was and getting a job where her boss was her uncle she had a lot of things to prove. And lastly Dumbledore shouted "Let the sorting begin." All the marauders were looking at the new professor with interest. She looked so young yet the scars all over her face and hands added age and a toughness to her that none had ever seen a person possess. Her eyes held darkness like she had seen too much for someone her age and had an air of wisdom around her, not to mention they all thought she was extremely gorgeous. She had long wavy brown hair, big brown orbs of eyes, flawless skin, and a body to kill for.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for such the long wait! Thank you for all of you that favorited, followed, or reviewed! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

Hermione was glad she had spent the summer preparing her lessons for the upcoming year and had successfully planned out all of her lessons. She would cover everything that she believed would prepare her students for impending war and help save their lives.

She had skipped breakfast though she had been up practically all night because of the extreme anxiety that plagued her. The thought of food made her feel nauseated and she doubted she was ready to see the people she had become familiar with in the future. Sure she had faced death, Voldemort, the vilest of all wizards, and the most dangerous of monsters yet she had never felt this nervous before in her life, including the days of her upcoming newts and owls back when she attended Hogwarts.

Today she would hold classes for every grade except for second years, and her first class of the day was 7th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's which meant both the Marauders and her future torturers would be present. She wasn't sure she could handle such a class and felt as though she might faint at any moment. She quickly scolded herself for being such a baby, and told herself to suck it up. She could do this; she had to do this, in order to save not only her best friends lives but the future of the wizarding world.

The opening of the door to her class room awakened her from her thoughts as she found herself face to face with a young Severus Snape. He looked just like she remembered him from the future though he also looked drastically different in the sense that it no longer looked as if he had the burden of the world on his shoulders. He seemed less bitter and lonely but he was just as grouchy and insufferable. He avoided looking her for a reason she did not know and he seated himself in the back of the room on what she figured was Slytherin's side, which would not last long with her seating chart.

A few minutes later more students came pouring in the room taking seats next to their friends and leaving four empty seats in the front which she assumed they had left for the marauders would sit. They arrived only barely before they would be considered late though Hermione did not know if she would have the courage to reprimand them if they were tardy. The marauders seemed to be as anxious as she felt, not knowing what to accept from the strange new teacher.

Once she figured everyone had arrived she stood from the desk she was seated in, in the front of the class room, and in a stronger voice than she believed she could possess she introduced herself.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Hermione Granger, and you will address me as Professor Granger. This year I will teach you how to protect yourself in the impending war and against those who wish you harm, like Voldemort"

A gasp was heard throughout the room at the name Voldemort and everyone seemed to stare at Hermione in some kind of shock. While some students just continued to stare at her a few raised their hands, including Sirius Black and James Potter.

Hermione just sighed and said "Fearing the name only increases the fear itself "

She then proceeded to call up Sirius "Yes, Sirius?"

"How do you know there is going to be a war, Voldemort is just some crazy , and frankly you don't even seem old enough to be teaching us in the first place let alone teach us to protect ourselves from serious dark magic"

Hermione responded quickly in a serious but agitated tone "Believe what you want but Voldemort is rising to power making war inevitable and you may choose to be ignorant of this or you may choose to accept it and prepare yourself in any way possible. And I am perfectly qualified to teach you to protect yourself from dark evil since I have faced it myself more than a couple times and age doesn't matter in the eyes of the people who want you dead."

This caused murmurs to break out in the class room which Hermione quickly suppressed. "Well, I think we have gone over enough today, so class is dismissed but be ready for tomorrow when we will start to conquer our fear because fear can be your best weapon and worst enemy"

Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!

Toodles,

Sweet Pea


End file.
